Heretofore, flag displays used by fans at sporting events showing various school and athletic team emblems are normally hand held and are often secured in the window of automobiles while traveling to the event.
In order to maintain the flags in an open extended position so that the school emblem is clearly visible through an automobile window, the upper edges of the flag are wedged between the closed window and the window socket. This normally permits the flag to hang freely but, more often than not, the flag is not evenly spread across the window.
At sporting events, normally the same flag is hand held and waved like a handkerchief.